It's Just a Thing
by x Tessla x
Summary: Ginny is sure that Remus and Luna have a certain thing going on, but what she doesn't know. Remus/Luna Friendship, Ginny, Hermione


Title: It's Just a Thing

Author : x tessla x on LJ arieames

Genre: Remus/Luna friendship

Rating: T for mentions of shagging

Summary: Ginny is sure that Remus and Luna have a thing going on.

In May, Ginny realized that there was something odd about Professor Lupin and Luna, but couldn't figure it out. She had followed them for two days, watching the whispering and the easy glances they gave one another. They had gone to the park one day and while Luna sat contently in the sand, Professor Lupin lounged on a bench, his hand tucked behind his head. It wasn't as if Ginny was looking for any sort of confrontation, that she thought some illicit affair was taking place, but she couldn't understand what they had in common, what they could possibly talk about for lazy hours in the warm sun.

She followed them to the bakery down in muggle London, where Remus wore an old sweater and faded jeans. He was a dashing muggle, though the dark circles still plagued his face. He held Luna's hand, ignoring her vibrant green robes and mangled hair that flew around her head. She smiled as she walked; humming a tune only she knew the words too. They entered the sweet smelling shop, their eyes glazing over at the perfection of pastries that lined the glass cases.

Ginny slouched in the corner, hiding her face behind a book she carried only for these purposes. She had heard warning after warning from Hermione that stalking was bad, but Ginny's curiosity bubbled like an addiction and she looked away as they neared. She could barely hear their whispers, but sat quietly, observing their gestures.

She didn't know what to make of it, the laughter was innocent enough, but the hand holding made her wonder. Next they would be kissing and explaining their engagement to everyone that would bother to listen. She could see her mother's reaction, the angry face and flying cookware was not going to make anyone feel better about the whole situation. When the couple had left the bakery, Ginny let out a long sighed.

It was early July when she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She would ask Luna, because Remus would probably shut down, and ignore her incessant questioning. She and Luna stood under the moonlight watching the stars waiting for Hermione to join them.

"What's going on between you and Professor Lupin?" she asked.

Luna cocked her head. 'What do you mean?"

Ginny sighed. She didn't want to explain, didn't want to her to realize she'd been following them around for months now. Her intrusion into Luna's life was childish, but she pushed forward anyway. "Well, you've been together a lot lately. I just wondered…'

Luna's voice strained slightly as she kept her annoyance under control. "I don't know what you're implying. I think a wrackspurt must have gotten to you head. They're known to do that, you know. Make you think funny things."

Ginny sighed. "But I've seen-"

"Really, Ginny. It's nothing to worry about. He's helping me out. It's really fun too. "

"What's fun?" Hermione asked as came through the front door and took her place next to Ginny. "What did I miss?"

"Ginny seems to think that Remus and I have a-thing going on."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to her friend. "This again? Didn't I tell you to let it alone?"

Ginny blushed, and rolled onto her stomach. "Oh, alright. So, how is Ron, Hermione? Has he made a move yet? Has he proposed?"

Hermione laughed. "Do you really think that your brother would make a move like that?"

"No, I guess not. I'm sure Harry will tell you that my brother wishes to marry you."

"It will just take him a little while. When he thinks of it, I'm sure he'll come and propose on his own."

Luna nodded. "Oh, a wedding will be so exciting. I love weddings. I remember William and Fleur's wedding what fun! But oh, but I've just remembered, Re-Professor Lupin wanted me to talk to him this evening. I've got to go. I'm sorry."

Ginny turned to Hermione, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "See! I told you so!" she cried as the front door swung shut.

Hermione gasped. "Did she just call him Remus? I mean, I know he says we can, but-"

"I wasn't making it up! They've been sneaking around lately. We've got to go see what's up."

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her back to the ground. "Hush. We can't just go barging in on them. What if we don't want to know-"

"But you do, don't you Hermione. You want to know if they're, you know, shagging."

Hermione blushed, and shook her head. "No, no. I don't want to see that. I walked in on Mum and Dad and nope, never again."

Ginny stood dragging Hermione to her feet. "Oh, come on. Let's go."

They came through the front door and made their way through the kitchen toward the stairwell in the living room. Climbing slowly, they held their breath with every creak. Voices were laughing up ahead, Ron and Harry playing some sort of game, and the girls let out a slow breath. Ginny giggled uncontrollably, her hand covering her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Ginny," Hermione warned as she paused at the door to the room allotted for guests. "What if we-"

Her words were cut off by a loud giggle and a high pitched squeal. A loud thud followed and the two girls looked at each other.

"Luna!" Remus' voice whispered harshly. "Stop that. You're going to make the whole house come up here. No. Give that back. I need that."

"But you promised that next time we could use it. You said it!"

"I've changed my mind. Give me the belt back."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Reaching for the door, Ginny swatted her friend's hand away. "No, she whispered. Not yet."

"You never let me have any fun. I'm turning the music on."

"Fine, where's the paint?"

"You had it last. Oh, wait, here it. I want blue and green."

"Okay, I get the red and yellow. Come on, I'll put it on you."

There was scurrying and shuffling that Ginny couldn't quite place and Hermione wished she wasn't hearing. They stood silent for a moment, before Hermione turned away. "I'm done. Come on, let's go. This is creepy."

'No. I've waited this long. I'm opening the door."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I'm winging it."

Ginny opened the door slowly, the music rising in her ears. The sharp beats resounded within the tiny room, as footsteps tapped against the wood floor. She watched them slowly, their bodies moving in time to the rhythm, laughter spilling from their vocal cords. She had no words to say left, but stood in shock, her face pale.

Hermione spoke up, her voice shaking as she eyed Remus, his face covered in paint. "Er… are we interrupting something?"

The movement stopped. Four eyes stared at them, shock and worry written across their face. Remus regained his composure first, his eyes darting across the room for a safe point to look at. "Hullo Hermione, Ginny. Can I do something for you?'

Ginny glanced at Hermione who only glared back. "I-I was wondering-"

"She thought you two were shagging. Of course I told her that was improbable, but I couldn't persuade her."

Remus blinked. "Shagging? No, of course not. We're er- What are we doing Luna?"

Luna shrugged. "Getting messed up to some techno and eating peanut butter sandwiches."

"But the bakery, and the park, and the touching!" Ginny explained.

Remus chuckled. 'You're not the best detective, or stalker, Ginny."

"We decided to have some fun, see what you would do. We do like the park though. If you had wanted to come, you could have asked."

Ginny's face was red. Wiping the side of her face, she began to back from the room. 'Well, I uh, I'm sorry. I'll let you two go back to your dancing and eating."

Luna smiled and turned to Remus who nodded. "You're welcome to join us." She said. "It's more fun with more people. Ron and Harry turned us down weeks ago, but you're welcome to join us."

Ginny turned to Hermione, a sheepish smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Oh, alright. Come on, let's have some fun, but I'm warning you Ginny. You're never playing detective again."

Ginny nodded and laughed. "Agreed."


End file.
